Sin códigos
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: ¿Qué harías si de pronto te ofrecieran cinco deseos, sin reglas, sin limites y sin códigos? —¿Nunca has oído hablar de los Padrinos Mágicos ? Pues yo soy su versión embotellada, ¿y sabes que es lo bueno de mis deseos? ¡que no tienen códigos! Anda, pide lo que quieras. [GaaHina] [AU] [Personalidades RTN].


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es enteramente mía y prohíbo que sea adaptada a otro fandom y/o pareja. No seas hdp, sé creativo._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Universo alterno,_ _personalidades Road to Ninja_ _,_ _un Gaara posiblemente madika_ _, posiblemente una que otra cosa empalagosa, SasuKarin (mención), NejiTen (explicitamente hay, pero no mucho)._

* * *

 _Bueno, ¡hola! Luego de un rato de no andar escribiendo para este fandom vuelvo con una de mis primeras ships, cabe decir que no soy muy asidua a escribir de estos dos, mucho menos romance y comedia a la vez, puede ser que algunas partes parezcan forzadas e incongruentes, si eso pasa lo editaré al toque. En fin, espero disfruten del one-shot y si es así me lo hagan saber en un review :3_

* * *

 **Sin códigos**

* * *

Gaara era el príncipe de Egipto, por ende tenía a todo un pueblo bajo su mando. Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por ser su sirviente. Para qué decir sus amigos, ¡todos querían tener algún lazo con el hijo menor del Faraón! Todos excepto cierta señorita que conoció una vez en el mercado, por pura casualidad, aunque él no creyera en ellas.

Hija de unos importantes comerciantes árabes que se habían mudado recientemente, Hinata realmente no tenía las características que debieron haberle inculcado. Era altanera, caprichosa, mandona, y no le hacía caso a nadie que no fuera su conciencia, deseaba al instante todo lo que le atrajera y fuese brillante, ¿cómo una mujer así podría venir de una sociedad tan desequilibrada como lo es el pueblo árabe? Era un misterio, pero a Gaara no le importaba, una mujer así deseaba él, y vaya que estaba dispuesto conseguirla. Para su desgracia, la irrespetuosa muchacha tenía su corazón flechado por uno de sus esclavos, Naruto.

¿Qué podría hacer él? No podía matar al esclavo de Hinata, levantaría la ira de la joven y sus negocios con sus padres finalizarían sin ningún resultado positivo. Algo debía hacer, ¡pero es que esa niña no se conformaba con nada! Todo el santo día era «Ay, que bonita es esta prenda, ¡la quiero!, no, mejor esta, ¡ay pero esta es mejor!», «¡Callate imbécil! ¿No ves que estoy hablando?» «¡Me vuelves a interrumpir y te mando a decapitar!». Es una dulzura, ¿verdad?

Gaara había salido del palacio, en dirección a... A donde fuera, pero quería salir de casa un rato, en busca de inspiración para saber como atraer a la joven de inusuales ojos plata. Su hermana, Temari, le había sugerido que la cortejara hasta que ella cayera a sus pies, Temari era una chica romántica y sensible, y a veces no se daba cuenta de que aunque su hermano fuese una persona alegre, lo romántico no iba con él. Por otro lado, estaba su hermano Kankuro, que le sugirió dejar a la chica árabe de lado y pedirle matrimonio de una vez por todas a Matsuri, la hija de uno de los mejores consejeros de su padre, también descartó esa idea, conocía a Matsuri desde hacia mucho tiempo, por eso sabía que ella sería una esposa perfecta para alguien más, pero para él no. De pronto, algo lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—¿¡Pero qué...!? —exclamó, llevó sus manos hacia donde el objeto había impactado y miró a todos lados. No había nadie, estaba en una parte poco frecuentada por los aldeanos y esclavos, había algunos edificios abandonados, pero no parecía haber presencia humana en kilómetros. Miró hacia abajo, buscando lo que lo había golpeado, se encontró con una botella de forma irregular, de color verde—. ¿Qué hace esto en medio de la nada? —se preguntó.

La botella tenía un papel pegado con quien sabe qué, que decía «Ábreme». Gaara dudó, pero terminó abriendo el objeto. Miró dentro y nada, estaba vacío, frustrado lo tiró y siguió caminando.

No pudo dar un paso más, ya que escuchó un ruido extraño que provenía de la botella. Volvió en sus pasos y la recogió, esta se empezó a mover sola, como si tuviera algo adentro queriendo salir, un humo verde salió del objeto y seguidamente la figura de una mujer se materializó a escasos metros de él. La mujer tenía un traje como de las danzarinas del padre de Hinata color turquesa, pelo marrón y una piel tan blanca como la leche. Gaara enarcó una ceja, «¿Qué clase de danzarina es ésta?».

—¡Uff! Me hacía falta estirar las piernas —exclamó la mujer, estirando sus articulaciones. Cuando advirtió la presencia de Gaara, recuperó la compostura—. ¡Hola! Veo que has encontrado mi botella, mi nombre es Tenten, soy el hada de la botella y vengo a cumplirte cinco deseos —los ojos marrones del hada brillaron de emoción. Gaara alzó una ceja.

—¿Hada? ¿No se supone que tienen que ser tres deseos y esos no son los genios? —preguntó confundido. Tenten se cruzó de brazos, bufando.

—¡Esos son estereotipos! ¿Nunca has oído hablar de los «Padrinos Mágicos»? Pues yo soy su versión embotellada, ¿y sabes que es lo bueno de mis deseos? ¡que no tienen códigos! Anda, pide lo que quieras, pero demorate un rato ¿sí? Extrañaba tener piernas —estiró una de ellas hacia delante, al instante se desequilibró y cayó al suelo—. Ah, por cierto, debes ser _muy_ especifico con lo que pidas. Soy algo torpe por si no te diste cuenta y suelo malinterpretar las cosas. _A veces._

Gaara sonrió, ¡ya tenía la manera de que Hinata se fijara en él! _Pero,_ como esto es un cuento de esos tediosos en los que llegas a odiar al protagonista por lo tarado que llega a ser, Gaara no iba a desear así de fácil que Hinata lo ame. _No señor._

—¡Deseo que Hinata me ame!

Bueno, me equivoqué.

Tenten sonrió y sacando un kunai con una estrella en la punta lo agitó varias veces.

—¡Concedido! —Gaara sonrió y Tenten guardó el kunai—, si necesitas algo solo grita mi nombre, o murmuralo, haz lo que quieras. Yo iré a ver si consigo por ahí alguien que me acompañe a la botella —alzó las cejas, de manera insinuante—, la última vez que salí de allí Elena de Troya estaba escapándose con Paris —dijo, yéndose en un _puff_.

Gaara emprendió camino hacia el pueblo, en busca de Hinata. Que debería estar, como siempre, el algún puesto donde se vendiera ropa o consultando a alguna modista sobre el vestido más caro y bello que pudiera hacer. Después de todo, podía darse ese lujo. Buscó con la vista, preguntó a cada aldeano que pasaba sobre la chica, pero nadie parecía haberla visto. Decepcionado, estaba a punto de llamar a Tenten para que lo acompañara a buscarla, pero de pronto una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos azules salió de entre la multitud, corriendo a abrazarlo.

—¡Oh, su majestad! Sé que está mal que haga esto, pero solo quería decirle que... —alzó la mirada, Gaara estaba completamente desconcertado—. ¡Lo amo, señor!

Ok, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? La chica que hace un segundo le había proclamado su amor, desapareció al instante, en su lugar había otra muchacha de cabello café y ojos marrones.

—¡Mentira! No le haga caso a Hinata Azeneth, ¡yo lo amo de verdad! —tragó saliva.

—¿C... como dijiste que te llamas? —preguntó, con miedo de que hubiera cometido su primera metedura de pata. La chica sonrió.

—Hinata Kytzia —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Al cabo de un segundo, un montón de chicas estaban al rededor de él. Todas diciendo que lo amaban más que la otra. Gaara sudó, debió haber dicho «Deseo que Hinata Issey me ame». Al decir simplemente «Hinata», estaba generalizando a todas las _Hinatas_ de la villa, posiblemente de todo Egipto. Empezó a correr, siendo perseguido por todas esas chicas de nombre Hinata.

—¡Tenten! —exclamó desesperado, algunas de las _Hinatas_ lo estaban alcanzando, sabrá _Ra_ que pasaría con él si lo llegaban a atrapar. En un _puff_ estaba en quien sabe donde.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Tenten estaba en frente suyo, de brazos cruzados y evidentemente molesta.

—¿Qué parte de «la última vez que salí de la botella Elena de Troya estaba escapándose con Paris» no entendiste? —exclamó, Gaara se alzó de hombros, como si no le importara, Tenten frunció el ceño—. Más te vale tener una buena razón para necesitarme tan pronto, porque si no es así juro que me iré y no te daré ningún otro deseo hasta haberme conseguido algún novio, o lo que sea.

Gaara se molestó por eso último, sí, sabía que Tenten le había advertido que debía ser sumamente especifico con sus deseos, pero no le advirtió qué tanto. Aún así estaba molesto con ella, y se lo iba a hacer saber.

—Oh, ¿te parece una buena excusa que un montón de niñas llamadas «Hinata» me pararan en el mercado y trataran de _desflorarme_? —comentó con ironía. Tenten golpeó su frente.

—¡Rayos! Sabía que todo iba demasiado bien, debiste ser más especifico. Voy a deshacer el deseo, pero aún así te quedan cuatro. Dime, ¿qué quieres ahora? —preguntó, sacando su kunai con una estrella.

Gaara lo pensó bien: ¿qué necesitaba? Que Hinata le diera una oportunidad y no le echara a patadas cada vez que le hablaba. ¿Cómo lo haría? Ni idea. Sería descabellado desear que dejara de ser tan cortante y arisca, sabía por su madre que las personas ariscas por lo general cuando te toman confianza, son las personas más amorosas y tranquilas del mundo. Y él deseaba descubrirlo por sí mismo, no cambiarla y que fuera un dulce sin carácter. Así que deseó lo más razonable a su parecer.

—Deseo agradarle a Hinata Issey. —Dijo, esperando que esta vez nada se saliera de contexto. El hada sonrió agitando el kunai.

—Concedido —dijo felizmente, de repente se fijó a lo lejos y vio a un hombre que según su criterio, estaba más bueno que el pan—. No me llames si no es de vida o muerte, sabes como es mi nombre así que ¡adiós! —devolvió a Gaara a su palacio y fue a seguir a aquel hombre. Sí, parecerá desesperada, pero no la culpen, siglos sin salir y ahora que puede respirar aire fresco se encuentra con ya ningún chico de figura escueta y debilucho, sino con hombres de verdad. ¿Quien no caería ante eso?

Gaara se sentía aturdido, no sabía donde estaba, pero el olor a pan y miel le dio una idea: estaba en su casa. Siguió el olor, llegando a la cocina, se encontró a Hinata cómodamente sentada, disfrutando de la comida. Era de lo único que se arrepentía al haber invitado a la familia de Hiashi a vivir en su palacio mientras hacían sus negocios: Hinata se comía gran parte de la miel, y su comida favorita era la miel, siempre era mezquino con ella y no dejaba ni a su padre comer de la que era específicamente para él.

Hinata estaba comiendo _su_ miel.

Respiró profundamente, intentando serenarse. «El deseo Gaara, recuerda el deseo», se recordó mentalmente, sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó a la joven. Dispuesto a entablar una conversación sin que ésta lo echara de su propia cocina.

—Buenos días, señorita Hinata —saludó cordialmente. Hinata volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Gaara. —Devolvió el saludo, sus ojos perla resaltaban con el vestido negro con detalles dorados que había mandado a encargar tres días atrás—. ¿No quiere compartir conmigo la miel? El cocinero no mentía cuando decía que era la mejor —comentó mientras lamía sus dedos sin pudo alguno.

Gaara aceptó la invitación, aunque más bien él debería haberla echo ya que esa seguía siendo suya, pero podía hacer una excepción por ser Hinata. Estuvieron un buen rato charlando, ella le contaba de su intolerancia a los hombres de su antiguo pueblo, que creían ser más que las mujeres. Gaara se quedó callado, antes él pensaba así, pero con el pasar del tiempo su hermana mayor le bajó el ego que tenía, haciéndole ver cuan equivocado estaba. Era un alivio que ya no pensara así, de un momento a otro, el tema pasó a las razones de Hiashi para mudar a la familia tan lejos de su hogar, ni siquiera Hinata lo sabía, ella hablaba mucho con su padre, tenían una buena relación, pero nunca le quiso decir el porqué de tan repentino cambio.

Gaara, queriendo saber más de la chica, tuvo la muy buena idea de preguntarle sobre su esclavo llamado Naruto. Ella enrojeció al instante.

—Pues, lo conozco desde hace mucho. Más que mi sirviente diría que es mi amigo, aunque nunca lo diría en frente de mamá. Es... es... ¿cómo explicarlo? Es tan bueno conmigo, desde que tengo memoria me gusta, algún día espero que mi madre pueda mirarlo con otros ojos y me deje unir mi vida con la suya —ella lo miró, con sus ojos brillando en esperanza, eso a Gaara lo incomodó. Ok, había pedido caerle bien, no que ella lo ame. Era una excusa valida para justificar su repentina dulzura hacia el chico rubio. Hinata tomó la mano del pelirrojo y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Y usted, Gaara? ¿No tiene un amor así por alguien?

Gaara tragó saliva, ¿sería prudente darle tan sólo una insinuación de quien era su amor imposible? ¿O sería políticamente mejor y correcto decir un seco «No»?

—Pues... —Los ojos de Hinata brillaban de amor, y se dio cuenta de que sería estúpido decirle tan repentinamente aquellas palabras—. Encuentro muy encantadora a su hermana menor, Hanabi.

Hinata chilló de la emoción.

—¡Oh, eso es fantástico! Mi hermana también lo encuentra muy lindo, Gaara.

Mierda. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Se despidió de la chica usando una excusa, rápidamente se encerró en su cuarto.

—¡Tenten! Te necesito, ahora mismo. —Exclamó frustrado. El hada apareció enfrente suyo casi al instante, por su cara no parecía haber llamado en buen momento.

—¿Y tú qué quieres ahora? —dijo impaciente. Notó que una de las mangas de su traje estaba bajada hasta la altura del codo, dejando ver su piel. Se imaginaba qué estuvo haciendo la chica.

—Bien, cumpliste mi deseo: le agrado a Hinata. Pero ahora resulta que su hermana me ama —dijo desesperado. Tenten torció la boca, esto sí era de vida o muerte—. ¿Qué hago?

El hada lo meditó: era una muy buena pregunta. Esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así con su cliente de turno, Gaara no sería el primer ni último hombre que se metía sin querer en un triangulo amoroso. Generalmente lo resolvía haciendo que la tercera en discordia desapareciera así porque sí, pero luego de varios siglos enfrentando a la corte de las hadas se daba cuenta de que esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas. «Mendiga corte, y así dicen cumplir deseos sin códigos ni reglas», maldijo mentalmente.

—Pues... Puedes desear que deje de amarte o yo qué sé. Mi especialidad es matar y desaparecer gente, no puedo ser blanda en estos casos. —Exclamó derrotada mientras se tumbaba en la cama del pelirrojo. Éste lo pensó, no parecía tan mala idea.

—Entonces deseo que Hanabi Issey deje de amarme. —Dijo con la esperanza de que Tenten lo hiciese realidad. El hada estaba a punto de cumplirlo, cuando una botella apareció a su lado.

—Malas noticias, chico —murmuró viendo una hoja que venía dentro de la botella—. Han puesto una nueva regulación, no puedes desear que alguien deje de amarte, irónicamente sí puedes deseas que alguien te ame. ¡Ha! Hadas supremas y sabias, mis calzones —maldijo.

Se volvería loco en cualquier momento.

—¿Aún sigue en pie la propuesta de hacerla desaparecer?

Tenten sonrió, este cliente si le agradaba.

—Hm... No dice nada sobre hacer que le caigas mal o algo por el estilo —mencionó, terminando de leer el papel.

Gaara suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces deseo que Hanabi Issey me encuentre desagradable —dijo. Tenten agitó su kunai, antes de que desapareciera, Gaara la detuvo—. Espera, quiero que te quedes si no te molesta, hoy mi padre hará una fiesta en celebración al acuerdo que llegamos con el papá de Hinata, no quiero esta solo.

El hada sonrió, ella realmente amaba colarse en las fiestas.

—¡Claro! —sonrió complacida.

Toda su familia estaba reunida allí, sumándose algunos mercaderes de gran importancia para su reino y parte de la familia de Hinata. No era nada fuera de lo común, salvo por el hecho de que el hada que venía como su acompañante no dejaba de hacerle ojitos a uno de sus guardias, Neji. Pasó por alto todas las veces que le pidió que él fuera su compañero esa noche en vez del pelirrojo y buscó formar algún lazo de amistad con la familia de la mujer que algún día haría su esposa. Sus tíos parecían ser bastantes serios y rectos, mientras que las mujeres eran sumisas y con suerte hablaban entre ellas. Ahora tenía una idea de porqué Hinata no se llevaba con su familia.

—Y dígame, joven Gaara —empezó el que parecía ser el más anciano del grupo—. ¿De casualidad no le ha atraído alguna de mis sobrinas nietas? La menor, Hanabi, es muy buena en la cociendo y sabe cocinar de maravilla. Pero... su hermana, Hinata, pues... Es una chica linda y bien dotada ¿no cree?

Gaara tosió, esto se había puesto incomodo. Más porque se acercaban las aludidas.

—De hecho... Hanabi, ¡es decir! la señorita Hanabi me parece agradable y Hinata es muy... eh... ¿divertida? —ambas mujeres habían llegado justo cuando el pelirrojo empezó su opinión acerca de ellas. Hanabi se sonrojó y la mayor codeó a su hermana.

Quiso que lo tragara la tierra, ¡qué vergüenza, por Ra! Nada podía empeorar ese momento.

No, mentí. Tenten pasó agarrada de la mano con Neji, en dirección a los cuartos.

Ahora sí, que la tierra lo tragase.

—Discúlpeme, joven Gaara —lo llamó Hanabi, giró a verla, esta tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Mi padre quiere hablar con usted. —Le indicó con el dedo la dirección a un rincón, donde su padre y Hiashi lo miraban, expectantes.

Asintió y fue hacia su progenitor. ¿Ahora qué había hecho? No había dañado a la integridad de nadie, ya no molestaba a Temari y hasta había dejado de pintar a Kankuro de mujer por las noches. ¿Qué quería ahora?

—¿Necesitas algo, padre? —dijo formalmente. Su padre sonrió.

—Oh, querido Gaara, tengo noticias excelentes, pero me gustaría que Hiashi te las diera. —Miró al hombre de ojos perla, este tenía una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Hemos arreglado tu matrimonio con mi hija menor, debido a que Hinata me ha comentado que te gusta Hanabi. La boda se celebrará la semana que viene. —Hiashi puso una de sus mejores sonrisas, el pelirrojo iba a quejarse—. De hecho, esta es su fiesta de compromiso. Todos aquí saben eso, ¡hasta la misma Hanabi!

«¿Qué?». Gaara no pudo siquiera quejarse, puesto que se desmayó.

Despertó horas después en su habitación, tenía un pedazo de tela mojado cubriendo su frente, miró a todos lados, buscando a su enfermera, resultando ser Hinata. Las palabras se le fueron de la boca, de no ser por ella y sus palabrerías, él estaría cortejándola, en un intento de que olvidara al descuidado rubio. Ahora estaba comprometido con una niña de quince años. Genial. Quiso hablarle, maldecirla por haberlo comprometido con su hermana y gritarle en la cara que lo volvía loco a pesar de haberse conocido hace dos meses. Deseaba decirle que la quería a ella y no a Hanabi. Justo cuando había juntado el valor para hablarle, desapareció, y en su lugar estaba Tenten.

—¿Sabes? Creo que renunciaré al estúpido trabajo de hada y me instalaré aquí. Ese tal Neji me recuerda mucho a mi primer novio —suspiró cual niña enamorada. Gaara se levantó.

—¿Puedes hacer que esta pesadilla desaparezca? —preguntó, desesperado.

—Si te refieres a que cancele tu compromiso con Hanabi, Hinata se dé cuenta de que te ama, les pague la boda y vivan felices por siempre con siete hijos, pues no, no puedo. —Resquebrajó cada una de las fantasías del pobre Gaara en tan solo una oración.

—Oh... —se lamentó, cubriendo su cara con sus manos, con ganas de llorar—. ¿Ahora que haré?

—Bueno —empezó el hada, quien había tenido una buena idea—, lo que te puedo dar antes de que metas más la pata es un consejo: deja de ser tan... tarado y habla sinceramente con Hinata. ¿Podrías? —dijo, mientras alisaba su falda. Gaara lo pensó, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Fue corriendo a buscar a Hinata, que debería andar por allí junto a su hermana, luego buscaría a su padre para arreglar todo y de paso pedirle al padre de Hinata la mano de ésta, todo a su tiempo, claro.

La encontró en el patio trasero, leyendo a la sombra de un árbol. Seguramente alguno de esos libros de cuentos de los que tanto hablaba, cómo si fueran una maravilla. Se acercó lentamente, repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras de Tenten «Hablale con sinceridad». Sinceridad... Eso que no había tenido desde el comienzo con ella, mintiéndole y pidiendo deseo tras deseo por su cobardía para decirle la verdad. Respiró hondamente y tocó su hombro lentamente.

—Señorita Hinata, ¿me permite un segundo de su tiempo? —preguntó, la chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa—. Bien, quería hablar con usted sobre mi compromiso con vuestra hermana —explicó. La sonrisa de Hinata disminuyó.

—Ah, sí. Ella de verdad lo quiere —murmuró. Eso hizo sentir más miserable a Gaara.

—En realidad, quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas —dijo mientras agarraba la mano de esta. Ella enrojeció—, en primer lugar, cuando dije que vuestra hermana Hanabi me parecía agradable, no lo decía en son romántico —aclaró. Hinata se incomodó por eso, quiso irse, pero Gaara apretó el agarre de su mano—. Segundo, quien me interesa es otra persona. —Hinata abrió los ojos, su corazón latía con rapidez.

—¿Y quien es la...? —Gaara la interrumpió.

—No he terminado —sonrió, acercando su cara a la de la joven, quien en esos momentos parecía un tomate—. Tercero: quien me gusta es **usted.**

Justo cuando iba a unir sus labios con los de su amada, el tiempo se detuvo. Literalmente, Tenten apareció en frente de él con su kunai desenvainado. Hinata había quedado petrificada, con un sonrojo muy visible y una cara de asombro.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó enojado. Tenten rascó su nuca con nerviosismo.

—Oh, pues, tenemos un problemita... —señaló con el dedo indice a una de las ventanas del palacio, donde su padre y el padre de Hinata tenían cara de estar enojados con ambos jóvenes, detrás de ellos Hanabi tenía una cara de asombro semejante a la de su hermana—. Al parecer abrí de más mi boca y tu padre me escuchó, ahora te quieren cortar la cabeza... —murmuró con culpa—, ¿me crees si te digo que no es la primera vez que le pasa esto a alguno de mis clientes?

—Sí. No sabes cuanto te creo.

—Hay una solución, —dijo animada. Gaara la miró, esperando una respuesta buena— aún te queda un deseo, creo, perdí la cuenta. En fin, usalos ahora si quieres —recomendó. Gaara sonrió.

—¡Sí! Al fin haces algo bien —expresó, Tenten alzó una ceja. Levemente ofendida.

«Bien, ¿qué puedo pedir para no meterme en más líos?» se preguntó, luego recordó cuando su primo Sasuke se escapó con su novia Karin a tierras lejanas para huir de un compromiso por conveniencia, hasta el momento no sabían nada de él. ¡Era perfecto!

—Primero: descongela a Hinata, debo consultarlo con ella —Tenten asintió y tocó con su dedo indice la frente de la chica, esta sobresaltada miró a ambos.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó mirando al hada—, Gaara ¿quien es ella? —miró a su alrededor—, ¿¡qué está pasando!?

Tenten tosió—: Te lo resumo linda; me llamo Tenten, soy un hada de los deseos y le he cumplido varios a Gaara, en los cuales ambos te incumben. Por torpeza mía tu padre y el suyo se enteraron de los planes del tomate aquí presente y ahora quieren decapitarlo si no cumple con su compromiso —la boca de Hinata estaba por los suelos—. Ahora estábamos discutiendo qué hacer: huir o enfrentar la situación como todo buen macho y hembra lo haría. ¿Tú qué dices?

La de pelo negro estaba confundida, ¿de tanto se había perdido? Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que su hermana estaba comprometida con el pelirrojo, pero no lo amaba, era sólo un encubrimiento para que no notaran que ella estaba enamorada del hijo de uno de los esclavos del palacio, Konohamaru. Por otro lado, estaba Naruto, con quien tenía planeado fugarse justo ese mismo día, sin embargo sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿abandonar su vida de lujos e irse a quien sabe donde con Gaara o quedarse allí y ver a su hermana ser miserable el resto de su vida mientras ella escapaba con el rubio? Alzó la cabeza, con su decisión tomada.

—Sacame de aquí, rápido antes de que me arrepienta —dijo levantándose. Tenten sonrió.

—Muy bien, sólo debes decir las palabras mágicas querido y recuerda: ¡sé especifico! En una de esas te mando al fin del mundo... —murmuró. Gaara lo pensó, su primo Sasuke le había confiado ser el único que supiera de su paradero, un lugar con buenas oportunidades laborales y buena vida.

—Deseo ir con Hinata al pueblo donde mi primo Sasuke está —dijo. Tenten posó su mano derecha en su cadera.

—¿Irás así, sin llevar nada? Hombre, hasta que consigas empleo no tendrás nada y parecerás mendigo. Esfuérzate más. —Reprochó, Gaara le dio la razón.

—Bueno; entonces deseo ir con Hinata al pueblo donde se encuentra mi primo Sasuke, con al menos cinco bolsas repletas de dinero —dijo, al instante de retractó—, pero bolsas grandes, nada de cosas pequeñas —corrigió. Tenten le sonrió una última vez a ambos y sacó su kunai.

—Concedido —dijo, Hinata y Gaara enlazaron sus manos—, ¡sean muy felices! —exclamó antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, lo primero que hizo el Faraón fue buscar incansablemente a ambos jóvenes. Dando por resultado un fracaso rotundo. El gobernante se disculpó con Hanabi por lo ocurrido y les ofreció quedarse a vivir allí, encantados aceptaron. Actualmente Hanabi mantiene una relación en secreto con el encantador Konohamaru, viéndose a escondidas en la parte abandonada de la ciudad por las noches, tranquilos, solo juegan y conversan sobre su futuro juntos... A veces. Sigue haciendo oídos sordos a los que le dicen que su hermana es una "puta" sin códigos al haberse escapado con su prometido, prometido que ella no quería, además sabe que eso es mentira.

Se rumorea que Gaara y Hinata están en alguno de los pueblos cercanos ocultos con otras identidades y que un civil en uno de sus viajes vio a la joven de ojos perla con una gran barriga, quizá es de tanto comer pan con miel o quizá el Faraón será abuelo. Aún se especula cual de ambas es, pero todos se inclinan más por la segunda opción, incluso el mismo Faraón. Hubo una vez en la que el mismo civil dijo ver al ex-heredero con una niña de cabellos rojos y ojos grises en sus brazos, por supuesto son rumores, el pobre viejo está mal de la vista, quizá era otra persona... No, ni yo me la creo.

En lo que concierne a Tenten, luego de hacer mil y un escándalos en la corte de las hadas, fue bajada de su cargo por la matriarca, dicen que la despidieron por concederle a un humano el que su mujer pudiera ser fértil, pero la verdad es que ella renunció escupiéndole en la cara a la que fue su tutora legal desde que tiene memoria. Hoy en día vive tranquilamente en una isla remota con el guardia de Gaara, Neji, libre de preocupaciones y responsabilidades. Al menos hasta que las hadas descubrieron que conservaba su kunai y lo usaba para darse todo tipo de lujos, pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

 **Notas finales** : _¡Muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí! Me gustó mucho escribir este fanfic, me sacó una sonrisa al imaginarme a los personajes en estas situaciones que han leído, quizá vuelva a escribir de esta ship en un futuro lejano, posiblemente en las vacaciones de invierno. Bueno, pasaré a aclarar algunas cositas:_

» _Tenten usa un kunai para cumplir deseos porque al ser un hada (un ser_ _mágico_ _) sus poderes le permiten viajar de un lugar a otro. Las hadas en este relato tienden a personalizar sus varitas con algo de mucho valor para cada una, en el caso de Tenten un kunai._

 _»Se hace referencia a_ «Los padrinos mágicos» _no en intención de romper la cuarta pared [?] Sino que al ser los genios algo_ _ **muy**_ _sobre explotado, me vino a la idea que sean hadas en lugar de genios y cinco deseos en lugar de tres. Y sí, se me ocurrió mientras veía dicho programa xD._

 _»Algo que me pareció que encontrarían confuso es que Gaara desee que Hana lo encuentre desagradable y sin embargo se sonroje con él. ¿Saben de algo llamado aparentar, hipocresía, cinismo, entre otras palabras de esa indole? xD._

 _Creo que es todo :3 Una vez más, espero que este delirio de media noche les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar un review ^^. Me harán muy feliz al saber que les saqué una sonrisa uwu._


End file.
